Play Something
by musicbeyondmagic
Summary: Blaine is a natural at performing. Singing in front of a crowd? No problem. Dancing? No problem. Playing the piano in front of anyone? No thank-you! He can't play in front of people, it's just something he does for him. But when Kurt wonders why, Blaine can't think of an answer and this makes him want the answers too. Maybe they can search together, through tragedy and triumph.
1. Play Something

A/N: _Hey again! So here's a new one. It's probably still going to be on the short side but I will be putting it out as multiple chapter because it would still be a pretty long one-shot. I felt like writing (a very new feeling for me) and I didn't really have an solid ideas so I just sort of started. Anyway, here you are, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's character._

Play Something_  
_

"Play something for me?"

Kurt pats to spot beside him on the piano bench when he finishes playing his random tune. I look up over my textbook at the piano. I play it every single day, yet Kurt's question still puts butterflies in my stomach, because I've never played with anyone listening. It must be extremely weird, I mean, I can sing in front of huge crowds easily. As much as I hate to bring it up, I can spontaneously sing my heart out to boy I barely knew at the Gap! I love performing, so why can't I -

"Blaine?" Kurt prompts.

"Uh," I can't. No way. For me, piano is different. It's so personal to me, and even though I trust Kurt with my life, I just can't yet. "Another time, maybe? I really have to study this stuff, I have a test tomorrow."

Kurt smiles softly at me and nods, swinging his legs over the bench and shuffling over to the couch. He moves my collection of textbooks and binders and sets them on the coffee table beside me. He sits at my feet lifting them to rest across his lap, absently rubbing his thumb over my knee.

"Can I help?" He asks as he steals the book from my hands.

I laugh while he skims the page recalling what I'm studying. "Yes, that would be great, Kurt." He sneaks a smile in my direction and leans over to press a quick kiss to my lips. I smile back and he settles back on the couch focused on the textbook once more.

"Alrighty! Where shall we begin?"

* * *

Later that week, I get to school earlier than usual. Kurt isn't there yet so I just wait at my locker flipping through a random notebook. When I hear quick footsteps getting closer I look up to see Rachel Berry rushing towards me. "Good morning Blaine and how are we doing on this fine day? Good! Listen, I need you to do something with me for glee club."

I slowly close my book and try to process what she just said. It's why too early for my brain to process anything let alone someone talking that fast. "Um, hey Rachel. Yeah glee, sure, what do you need?"

"Well, I just overheard Brad talking to Mr. Schue about taking some time off in a few weeks and I'm sure you understand how that affects us. I was planning on singing a selection from one of my all time favourite productions Les Mis. I know you play so I need you to help me with this one."

Okay, now I'm listening.

"Rachel, I don't think that's a great idea, I mean why don't you ask Tina? She's amazing and I'm sure should would do a much better job than I would." Please, please, please ask Tina!

"Oh come on Blaine! The glee club knows you are a very talented vocalist and performer but we've never heard you play! Well, I'm sure Kurt has, but anyway I think this is the perfect opportunity to show us what you can do! I know you can do it! I'll bring a copy of the sheet music to glee today so you can practise! Thanks Blaine, you're the best!" She gives me a quick hug and walks away down the hall.

Great, how am I going to get out of this one?

A/N: W_hy is Blaine nervous to play in front of people? You'll find out soon enough! __  
_

_I'm not a performer but I have been playing the piano for years. I have a really hard time playing for anybody, I don't even like playing with other people in the house. That's where this idea sort of came from, the only difference is Blaine at least has some short of performing ability! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more! I'd love to read any reviews! :)_


	2. Someday

A/N: _Chapter 2 is here! Thanks for reading so far! This is where thing begin to start rolling and gives you some clues here and there. I don't really have a specific timeline for this story so we'll just see how it goes! Happy reading, reviews are welcome! :)_

_I do not own glee or its characters._

Someday

"What did Rachel want?" I jump at the voice and turn to see Kurt smiling and casually leaning against the lockers.

"Oh, just talking about glee, nothing really. How are you?" I take his hand and give it a squeeze before dropping it again.

Kurt rolls his eyes as he say, "Finn decided it would be fun to make Carole breakfast in bed this morning. A very sweet gesture I will admit but did he really have to try pancakes? The kitchen was a mess and despite Finn's best efforts, I am positive Carole only pretended at the pancakes tasted anything like pancakes. So to answer your question, I'm good and I had a crazy morning."

I laugh, "Wow, I never did take Finn for the cooking type-"

"Oh I assure you he isn't," Kurt interjects which only makes me laugh harder. The first bell rings and I completely forget about Rachel's request as I head down the hall with my beautiful boyfriend.

* * *

I did remember eventually though. As soon a Kurt left my side to go to his first class, it hit me again. There has to be some sort of excuse I could use. I could just be sick that day. But – I can't just let Rachel down like that. I have to get her to ask someone else instead. I guess I'll have to figure something out.

Rachel hands me her sheet music as soon as I walk into glee club that day. She doesn't say anything just smiles and spins around to claim her spot on Finn's lap. I quick shove the papers in my bag and climb up to the empty chair next to Kurt. I let my mind wander as Mr. Schue begins his lesson and soon everyone is arguing over something. I wait for it to be over, not really caring to get involved in the fight. It lasts the entire period (of course) and Kurt walks me to my car when we're allowed to go. The parking lot is empty aside from the few vehicles of students staying for their clubs and sports.

Kurt's working at the tire shop tonight so with the promise to call when he's done, Kurt places a kiss on my cheek and strolls over to where he parked, Finn waiting in the passenger seat.

* * *

When I pull into my driveway I am not surprised to see it empty. My parents both work late most days so I will have the house to myself for hours. I ditch my bag on the kitchen table and grab an apple from the bowl there. As I bite into it I pull out my phone to see _one new message_.

_Hey Blaine, I just wanted to let you know I'll be coming down for the weekend so keep it open for some serious brother bonding! -Cooper_

I type out a quick reply saying that the weekend is all his and enter the living room, tossing my phone on the couch and setting the half eaten apple on the coffee table. I sit at the piano and I start to play.

The music fills the entire room, spreading out into the rest of the house as my fingers trace over the keys in a practiced motion, building into a crescendo. I let the sound fill my ears and I close my eyes as the song comes to the end and I play the final chords. I start right into a new song after releasing the pedal, losing myself in the music.

I've completely lost track of time, and stop suddenly when my name is called from the kitchen.

"BLAINE! Come in here and get your bag off the table please!" My dad calls and I turn to see him come into the living room.

"Yeah," I say and my eyes meet my dad's for a moment until his trail down to where my left hand still rests on the ivory keys. He doesn't say anything, he's never really liked that I was so into music or glee club. He sits on the couch with his newspaper and begins to read it. I don't know why but I can feel a lump of anxiety growing in my throat.

I get up from the piano bench and head to the kitchen grabbing my bag off the table. "That sounded wonderful Blaine." My mom touches my arm before I can escape the room. I quickly turn to look at her.

"Oh, um, how long have you been home?" I question nervously. My mother always loved hearing me play when I was younger and first starting lessons but I haven't played for her for a long time.

"Oh just a few minutes, I only heard a couple bars." She smiles at me. She knows I hate people listening but, she can't _not_ say anything. She really loves listening to me play and I know she wishes I would. Maybe someday I can play for her again.

I realize that she is waiting for a response from me so I give her a very quiet "thank-you" and then run up the stairs, taking two at a time. When I reach my bedroom I feel breathless and lean against the back of my door trying to make the room stop spinning. This doesn't make sense, why do I feel so overwhelmed right now? I push myself away from the door and fall onto my bed, pulling out my phone and seeing a missed call from Kurt and _two new messages._

I open the texts, one from Kurt (_Hey, I'm done at work, call me! Xx) _and the other from Cooper.

_Good! Kurt better be around too! See you then. -Cooper _

I quickly call Kurt back and he answers on the third ring. "Blaine!"

"Hey Kurt, sorry I missed your call, I didn't hear my phone."

"That's okay, you're calling now, and that's all that matters."

"How was work?" I can feel my heart going back to normal again just from hearing Kurt's voice, the lump in my throat getting smaller.

"Long and boring. I missed you." I can hear the smile in voice and I can't help but smile too.

"I missed you too. Hey, Coop's coming home for the weekend and he wants to see you. What do you say to some movies Saturday night?"

"Yes, that sounds great!"

"Perfect!" My breathing is back to normal, I feel completely calm now. I prop my pillow up to rest against the headboard and sink into it getting comfortable while Kurt launches into a story about a rude customer he had to deal with today (no worries, Kurt told him off).

"So... Rachel told me about you playing with her for glee." Kurt says carefully.

The lump is back. "Oh um, yeah she asked me this morning."

"Well that's great hun! We're all looking forward to hearing you play... Blaine, can I ask you something?" He asks the question quietly.

"Of course you can Kurt, you can ask me anything." I say easily, although I'm still a little nervous as to what the question might be.

"Why haven't you played for us before? And- and why don't you play for me?" I can tell Kurt is trying to choose his words carefully because even though I've never said anything, he knows this is a bit of a tough spot for me.

"I-um," And it hits me. I don't really know _why. _But Kurt wants an answer, so I guess I'll just be honest. "I don't know, I can't play in front of people."

"No one?"

"No one. Well, I guess aside from my teacher but I don't think that counts. I can't play when anyone is home. I haven't played for my mom in forever. I know she misses it and I- I don't know what happened. I just stopped one day." It all came flooding out at the realization that I counted pinpoint the reason I stopped playing for people.

"But I don't get it, you singing at amusement parks and in front of crowds all the time." Kurt states and I know that he is genuinely curious and to be honest, I sort of am too now.

"I know but piano is different for some reason. I don't know." I say lamely.

Kurt seems to consider this for a moment then says, "Okay, I mean there's nothing wrong with that Blaine. It's okay to keep some things for yourself." He pauses and then slowly, "Someday though? I would love to hear you play."

"Someday, I would love to play for you." And it's true. I would love for Kurt to hear me play and to be able to play for my mom again. And hopefully someday I will, I suppose we'll just have to wait and see.

I sense Kurt's smile, "Okay, someday, it's a date. What are you going to do about Rachel?"

"I don't know. I think I'll just try to tell her I can't do it. I don't want to let her down, but try to get her to ask someone else instead? I tried to tell her Tina would love to but Rachel was on a mission and well, you know how she is."

Kurt laughs, bringing a much lighter tone with it and it's wonderful. "Yeah, don't worry though, we'll figure something out."

"Thank-you, Kurt." I say.

"Anything for you, love." Kurt replies. He then changes the subject to our weekend-Cooper-movie-selection and the conversation remains light for the rest of the night. And I really mean the rest of the night as we don't hang up until somewhere around midnight.

"See you in the morning, love." Kurt tells me after I hear him yawn.

"Goodnight Kurt. I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too."

I place my phone on the bedside table and smile into the darkness for a moment. When I finally can't keep my eyes open any longer, I allow them to close and fall fast asleep.


	3. Ms Hadie

A/N: _Hey guys! Thank-you so much to everyone reading this, it's really cool to see people reading something I wrote! I really hope you like it, I'm starting to figure out where I want to take this now and it'll probably be longer than I originally thought. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it, reviews are always welcome! :)_

_Disclaimer still stands!_

Ms. Hadie

I walk up the steps and knock three times on the light blue door of my piano teacher's house. I've had the same teacher since I was 7 years old. Ms. Hadie had become one of my best friends growing up actually. I always got along with adults better than the kids my age in middle school plus we had music in common so we had a lot to talk about. She has two kids but they were never around much, living mostly with their father. Her house always smelled like cinnamon and she always had a glass of chocolate milk waiting for me.

She became one of the most important people in my life; I always got along easier with adults when I was younger. She was the first person I told that I was gay when I was 13 and nothing between us ever changed. One of the best lessons I ever had with her was the week I came out to my parents, who didn't take it as well as I had hoped. She just let me play. She sat and listened to me bang on the keys while I tried to make sense of what was going on in my head and she listened while I played so quietly that some keys didn't make a sound.

"Blaine, how are you?" I come back to reality as Ms. Hadie opens the door for me, a warm smile on her face. I step in the house and kick off my shoes.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I ask, still a little distracted from the memory of that week. She sees right though me.

"I'm well Blaine, but you're not convincing me at all. What's going on?"

I sigh. "I don't know, weird week I guess?"

Ms. Hadie studies me for a moment then decides to let it lie; no doubt she'll bring it up again in time. "Well I hope it gets better for you Blaine," she smiles, "why don't you play something?"

I nod and shuffle over to the piano and she settles into the chair facing it. I play through some scales to warm up and then pull out the music for a new piece I've been practicing. I finally make it through the piece perfectly, it feels great and I get a little applause from Ms. Hadie. The rest of the lesson is filled with light chatter and laughs. Ms, Hadie plays me something she's been writing, and I play the pieces I've been studying. The hour flies by and soon I am pulling out of the driveway feeling relaxed again.

* * *

I stop at Kurt's house after leaving Ms. Hadie's home and get there just as Burt arrives home from work. I park on the road to give him room in the driveway beside Kurt's navigator. I wave as I exit my car and jog over to help him with some grocery bags.

"Thanks kid, staying for dinner?" Burt asks me.

"Oh well, I was just passing by, thought I'd stop to say hi. I didn't mean to drop in during your dinner." I start saying.

"Hey don't worry kid, we'd love for you to stay. Hope you like- well, whatever we're having," Burt laughs and we reach the front door, "I never know what Carole and Kurt are going to try."

I open the door so he can get through with his handful of bags.

"Thanks that would be great." I say.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaims when we enter the kitchen and I set down the bags of food. Burt and Carole begin to empty the bags into the fridge and cupboards while Kurt rushes right to me wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me. I don't know if I'll ever get used to how easy it is to be close to each other when we're at Kurt's house. We're always so much more careful at my house because my parents aren't as comfortable with the fact that _I have a boyfriend_ as Kurt's are. I kiss him back resting my hands on his waist. He pulls back a bit and smiles, whispering a "hi" against my lips.

"Hey," I whisper back returning his beautiful smile.

"Um boys, whenever you get a chance; the pot on the stove is boiling over so just maybe check on that..." Carole says as she closes the door on the fridge. She smiles at us to tell us she's teasing and Kurt rushes over to check on the food.

My smile doesn't leave my lips and I ask, "Can I help with anything Carole?"

"Yes, I need the lettuce washed and the veggies cut," Kurt interjects. Carole laughs and hands me the lettuce to wash for their salad.

"Well I guess you two have this under control then, I'll leave you too it." Carole smiles and leads Burt into the living room where he turns on the TV to watch a rerun of some recent game and Carole cracks opens a book.

When I'm finished with the salad I go over to where Kurt is stirring something on the stove. I stand behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, nuzzling my face into his neck. He leans against me and I can feel him smile. I press a couple kisses on his neck then rest my chin on his shoulder. I inhale the scent of the food he's cooking and discover that it's chili.

"Mmm, smells delicious," I tell him.

"Thank-you, and believe me it will be! It was my mom's favourite thing to make so I picked up a few tricks from watching her cook." He puts the lid on the pot and turns the heat on low before he turns around to face me, hands landing to rest on my arms still wrapped around him. We look at each other for the moment, simply enjoying the time together. I give him a kiss on the nose and ask if there was anything else I could help with. He tells me to grab dishes to set the table with and follows me to the dining room, salad bowl in hand. He calls Burt and Carole telling them dinner is almost ready and to wash up. Finn is over at Rachel's for the night so it'll just be the four of us.

"Oh Blaine dear, did you let your parents know you're staying for dinner?" Carole asks me when we sit around the table.

"Oh, they won't mind, they work pretty late... but I guess I'll text just so they know?" I don't know why it came out as a question. My house doesn't see many family dinners throughout the week, unless it's a business meeting disguised as supper. But I know Carole worries so I quickly text my mom and then return my phone to my pocket.

The dinner conversation is light and easy, discussing nothing in particular. Carole lets Kurt and I out of clean up and we end on lying on his bed, his hand tracing circles on my back and my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"So I know Cooper is going to force us to watch whatever _he_ chooses on Saturday, but we have to at least watch one Disney movie. I won't argue with Rent either, obviously." We never came to a conclusion of movie selections the other night, deciding that indeed Cooper won't really be giving us a choice.

I chuckle, "Yeah, that's very true. We'll have to come up with a pretty valid argument, although it won't be hard to convince him to watch The Lion King. He never passes up the opportunity to watch it!" I look up at him with a wink.

"The Lion King it is then!" He smiles and leans down for a kiss that I happily return bringing my hand up to his cheek and tangling my fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss. We are interrupted when my phone buzzes. My first thought is to ignore it, but it keeps buzzing. Sighing I pull away and mutter an apology to Kurt who shakes his head, telling me not to worry. I look and see it's my mom calling.

"Hello?" I say as I accept the call.

"Blaine? You're still at Kurt's?" She sounds anxious.

"Yeah, what's going on? Are you okay?" I sit up when I hear her voice and Kurt furrows his brows in question. I shrug.

"Yes, I'm fine but I got a phone call, it's about Ms. Hadie... Blaine, she's in the hospital."


	4. Hospital

A/N: _Hey guys! A big thank-you again to all of you reading this, it's so wonderful! I hope you're enjoying it so far, it's definitely going to be longer than I originally thought. But that's okay, I'm enjoying writing it! Moving right along, here is the newest chapter! Enjoy, reviews are welcome! :)_

_I don't own Glee or its characters._

Hospital

Kurt jumps onto action as soon as I mutter the news after hanging up with my mom. He grabs his wallet and keys from his desk and takes my hand to lead me out of the room and down the stairs. He walks us to the door, sits me on the bench in the hallway, hands me my shoes, then goes into the living room. I hear him speaking to Burt as I tie my shoes and he's back within seconds.

He pauses in the doorway for a moment, looking at me. I slowly lift my eyes to meet his and I can feel tears start to make their way to the surface. I quickly look back down at my shoes. The light pressure of Kurt's hand on my shoulder makes the tears fall down my cheeks. Kurt kneels in front of me, his hand sliding down from my shoulder into my hand, holding it tight. He rests his forehead against mine and squeezes my hand.

"It's going to be okay, Blaine. I'm here for you every step of the way, no matter what. Everything's going to be fine." I know he knows he can't say that for sure. We have no idea what's going on really. But I also know he's just trying to make me feel better in this moment, so I don't argue. I just nod a few times against his forehead and take a deep, shaky breath.

"Are you ready to go, love?" Kurt asks me and I supply a quiet "yes." I close my eyes for a moment then allow Kurt to pull me to my feet and we head to the car.

* * *

The ride to the hospital is quiet. My hand is joined to Kurt's the whole way there. He smooths this thumb over my knuckles and I try to focus on that. The radio is playing something but it's too quiet to understand, neither of us turn it up.

We arrive at the hospital and start towards the front desk until I spot my mother in the waiting room. I reach her and she stands up to wrap her arm around my shoulders.

"Oh sweetheart," my mom pulls back and I can see that she has been crying. She and Ms. Hadie have become great friends over the years.

"Mom," I whisper, "w-what happened?" My vision is starting to get blurry again and my worry takes over. I just need to _know_.

"She um, she was in an accident. She was on her way to visit her daughter and some _idiot_ ran a red light and h-hit her. Her daughter is up with her now, they haven't told me much. It's bad Blaine, I don't- I don't know." She sinks back into her seat and I sit beside her on the hard chairs. I realize that Kurt wasn't there anymore. I whip my head around, thinking he went home. Stupid thing to think, Kurt would never do that, and it's confirmed when I see him walking towards us, two coffees in hand. He sits on my other side and reaches across me to offer one cup to my mom. She accepts it with a sniff and a small smile, Kurt sending her a comforting smile in return. He then hands the other cup to me.

"Thank-you Kurt, you're amazing," I say to him in a hushed voice. I don't think I am able speak any louder anyway.

"Anything for you, love." His voice is just as quiet as mine.

I take a sip of coffee and lean down to rest my head on his shoulder feeling his arm wrap tightly around my shoulders and I sip my free hand into my mother's empty hand.

We wait.

* * *

I wake up to a small voice in my ear. "Blaine, love, wake up. Blaine?"

"Mmm?" I mumble and lift my head from where it was resting on his shoulder. My eyes open a sliver and see that it's 1 o'clock in the morning.

"Susan's here to talk to us, Blaine." Susan? That's Ms. Hadie's daughter's name- oh. My eyes open again, slowly to reveal a tall, thin girl with striking blue eyes, although they're red from tears.

"Hi Blaine, I'm Susan Hadie, I've heard a lot about you from my mother." She reaches a hand out and I shake it.

"Hi Susan, how is she?" I can't handle small talk right now, and Susan seems relieved when I choose to skip past it.

Susan takes a deep breath and says, "She's still unconscious. The damage was mostly to her left side, that's where the car hit. She's out of surgery now but she hasn't woken up yet. They said there's a possibility of p-permanent damage to some nerves. They say s-she will wake up but um, they can't say much else until she does so..." she trails off. Her eyes are teary again by time she finishes and I look over at my mom who is crying too. She wipes some tears away and speaks,

"I'm so sorry Susan, this is a really scary thing to go through. Have you called your brother?"

"Yes, he and my dad are driving down but it'll still be a few hours until they get here."

My mother nods and I can tell she's switched to 'mom-mode'. "Okay sweetheart," she turns to me, "You and Kurt should go home and get some sleep, it's late and you have school tomorrow. Kurt you made the drive all the way here, if it's alright with your parents you're welcome to spend the night at our house. I don't want you driving all the way back to Lima at this hour."

"Thank-you Mrs. Anderson," Kurt says and pulls out his phone to call his dad. I wait with my mom and Susan as they talk.

"Are you staying here for the night Susan?" My mom asks her.

"Yes, I want to be here when Paul and my dad get here, and in case she wakes up." Paul is Susan's older brother. My mother nods when she finishes speaking.

"I'll wait with you until they get here. There's no need for you to wait alone."

"Are you sure Marie? I don't want to keep you here," Susan starts.

"Of course, I want to be here." And it's decided. She hugs me tightly and sends me over to where Kurt is waiting; assuring me that she'll call with any news.

* * *

My dad is already asleep when we get to my house so we quietly make our way up to my room. I toss Kurt some pajamas and soon we're curled up in my bed. Kurt's arm is wrapped tightly around my waist and I rest my head against his chest again. I let my eyes shut and take a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. Today was supposed to be normal. It was supposed to go school, lessons, and spending time with Kurt. _This _wasn't supposed to happen. Ms. Hadie is one of the nicest people I have ever met, why would this happen to her? What if she doesn't wake up?

"She will Blaine," Kurt whispers. I didn't realize I had spoken out loud, "I believe that she's a very strong person, from all that you've told me. I know I can't... promise you this Blaine, but she will wake up, she'll be okay." He presses his lips to my hair and I can't stop myself from crying, tears staining his shirt. His arms tighten around me and I just keep crying.

"I-I r-really ho-hope she does K-Kurt. I-I," but I can't finish the sentence. Kurt runs his hand soothingly through my hair, and keeps his lips on my forehead for a few moments. I don't know how long I cry for but Kurt doesn't say a world, just holds onto me. I cling to his shirt and eventually breath evens out and I have no more tears left. Kurt begins to hums softly. It's a tune I don't recognise but it makes everything better, even for just a moment. He sings until I fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to an empty bed. I scan the room quickly and check the bathroom but there's no Kurt. I peek at my phone in the desk and see a message from my mother saying that there's no news but she'll call me as soon as she hears something. I set it back down and run a hand through my think hair. There's no way I'm gelling it down today, the world is just going to have to deal with it and all it's bushiness. Kurt likes it better curly anyway, which reminds me, I was looking for him. I hear voices downstairs for a moment and figure that's my best bet. I make my way down the steps and stop when I see Kurt and _my dad_ cooking. I star wide-eyed at them and then clear my throat. Kurt spins around and my father glances in my direction for a moment, focusing on the food on the stove.

"Good morning Blaine! Or should I be saying good afternoon?" Kurt says happily and my father _chuckles._

"Um, what time is it?" I ask, still staring at my father.

"12:30," Kurt replies simply.

"12:30? What are you guys still doing home? Shouldn't we be at school? And dad you haven't missed a day of work like, _ever_." What is happening? Why is my father laughing and cooking with my boyfriend when I've hardly seen them say two words to each other before.

"Your mother decided a day off school would be best Blaine. You two had a late night and its Friday after all so why not?" My jaw practically drops to the floor. I can't be in the right house, I must still be sleeping. Kurt must notice my expression because he quickly pulls me into the living room, smiling.

"Kurt, wha-" I begin.

"Your dad took the day off to spend it with you, it was no one's decision but his own. You're mom is still at the hospital with Susan and her family, she hasn't heard anything yet," I nod simply because that piece of information actually makes sense to me. Kurt continues, "I woke up and your dad told me that we are too take the day off. Then after I little bit of awkward silence, he suggested that we get lunch ready for when you wake up and viola, here you are." He gestures grandly me and I cock my head to the side, looking at him.

"What?" Is all I say.

"I know it's...new? For your dad to be all open like this and spending time with you and spending time with _me. _But, we got talking Blaine; he's really looking forward to spending the day at home with you. I don't know what brought it on but it's happening... How are you doing?" He squeezes my shoulder as he asks the last question.

"I'm okay. Just um, I don't know. This is weird. I'm anxious about Ms. Hadie still but... this is weird. I do want to spend time with him; I just never thought that it'd be him to instigate it..." I reply and for some reason, I can't help but smile a bit.

Kurt smiles too and leads the way back into the kitchen.

"Hey Blaine, sleep ok?" My dad asks me.

"Yeah," is all I say.

"Do you want to grab some plates for the table Blaine? Kurt, you're the cook here, I think I'm going to need your help." I move to get the plates and Kurt walks over to stand beside my dad.

"Its grilled cheese sir, just let it get nice and brown and try not to burn it." Kurt watches my dad flip the sandwiches. He's never been good at cooking, my mother always made the meals. "Good, that's perfect," Kurt praises when a golden-brown sandwich is presented.

Soon the three of us are seated around the table, chewing quietly. I don't really know what to say at all. But this is okay for now; my dad wants to spend the day with me and my boyfriend! I just hope whatever _this_ is lasts.


	5. Fixing Cars

A/N: _Wow, thank-you so much for your reviews and alerts, it's really amazing! I'm so glad you're liking this so far, and I hope you continue to! Happy reading!__  
_

_Disclaimer remains to be true. _

* * *

Fixing Cars

When I was 13 years old, I told my parents that I was gay. Let's just say they weren't thrilled about it. They told me they still loved me and they may need some time to get used to it. Well, that's what my mother told me. My father didn't even look at me for weeks. After a few months of many one-sided conversations of me trying to talk to him about _anything_, I heard a knock on my door. My dad decided to start working on fixing the old car in the garage again and wondered if I wanted to help. As a kid, I loved sitting out there with him, watching him work and even helping with some simple things here and there. So now, when he asked me, I jumped up immediately. But this time was different. He treated me differently. It was like, _oh well he's gay now so he won't like this, getting his hands dirty. But maybe if we do this it'll make him straight. _

No, this time it wasn't fun. We weren't bonding or even talking. He would tell me what to do, I would do it. If I messed something up he got mad or worse, he was disappointed. After a week of working on the car, and weeks of frustration and endless arguments, I gave up and stopped helping him. He stopped fixing the car.

Now all we have between us is silence.

* * *

That explains why my stomach twists into tight knots when Kurt tells me that my father, Kurt, and I will be working on that very same car today. This has to be a joke. My father is making me do this again and he's bringing Kurt into it this time. I can't shake the feeling that that isn't going to end well.

My dad heads to the garage while Kurt and I finish clearing the table.

"Kurt, this is a bad idea. Let's just go to school. We can make fourth period and glee if we leave now," I practically beg him. I will go anywhere but in that garage.

"Blaine, what are you talking about? You said that you were happy your dad was spending time with you," Kurt wonders.

"I thought I was too but Kurt the days me and my dad spent working on that car were _awful_!" My eyes are pleading. Kurt looks at me for a moment, searching my eyes then opens his mouth,

"Blaine, I think he just wants another chance with you. This time is going to be different," he takes me hand in his and squeezes it. I look down at our joined hands and sigh.

"How can you be sure?" I ask.

Kurt shrugs, "I was up for hours before you woke up. There wasn't much else to talk about. He really seems to be trying, love."

"Hey, are you boys coming?" We hear my dad call from the garage. I look at Kurt again and he nods.

I pause, "Yeah dad... we're coming."

Kurt kisses me quickly without dropping my hand and then leads me to the garage where we find my dad hidden under the hood of the car. He looks up when we enter and says, "alright, shall we get started?"

Kurt and my dad know way more about cars than me so they do a lot more of the work, that's not to say I do nothing, but I'm content watching them and talking while they work. At some point the radio gets turned on and Kurt starts humming along. I don't join in but I notice that my dad doesn't mind. He has always told me to stop when I was heard singing around the house, it's always some excuse about how he has a headache. Pretty soon I just stopped all together.

But now Kurt is humming and my dad is still smiling and _wow, _I never thought they would get along this well. But they carry on an easy conversation about cars and cooking and they don't even once talk about the weather (a go to topic for my dad when he's talking to people he doesn't want to be talking to). I join in on the conversations but really I'm mostly watching the two of them interact. This could actually work. Maybe my dad will talk to me again, I won't mind working on the car again if it's like this!

The song changes and Kurt continues to quietly sing along. He keeps glancing up at me, smiling. My dad leaves to grab some drinks for us and Kurt puts down the wrench he's using and comes over to where I'm leaning against the car sorting out the parts we're going to be using. Kurt collects me into a hug that I happily return.

"Having fun?" he asks me, going to lean against the car beside me.

I smile down at my shoes and tell him, "Surprisingly yes, I am. My dad seems to really like you Kurt." I look up at him and my smile widens, his smile mirroring mine.

"Well, I like to think I'm pretty likeable," he jokes with a wink. I know he's relieved though. I wasn't the only one worried about Kurt not being accepted by John Anderson.

But it seems like we were worried for nothing.

* * *

Of course; it always seems that way.

* * *

At about 4 o'clock we hear a car pull into the driveway. My father steps out to see who it is and Kurt and I begin to tidy up. After a few moments, my mother walks in.

"Mom!" I rush over to her, she looks exhausted, "Mom, have you slept at all?"

"Yes honey, I'm fine. I slept at the hospital," she replies weakly.

"Let's go inside, you can rest," I tell her as I guide her through the side door. I'm dying to know what's going on with Ms. Hadie but I know she'll tell me in time.

I sit her down on the couch and my dad brings in a glass of water for her. She takes a few sips then looks to me as I sit beside her.

"Mom? Is Ms. Hadie okay?" I whisper.

She takes a breath, "she woke up Blaine, only for a short time before she feel asleep again. But she's going to live, sweetheart. Visiting hours are over until after dinner and she's sleeping now anyway. Susan is going to call us when she wakes up again." I let out a sigh of relief. I can feel Kurt's hand find mine and I don't dare to let go. "But, they do think that she'll have some issues with the nerves in her left hand, Blaine. They did some repair when she was in surgery but the rest is really just a waiting game."

But she's okay! I try to focus on that. She's okay, she's okay, she's okay. I nod slowly and shift my damp eyes towards my father, "Dad- um, thanks for today," my eyes shift down to my socked feet. My dad claps a hand on my shoulder and walks over to sit beside my mother. He didn't say anything. That shouldn't bother me right? There just wasn't really anything to say, that's all.

"I think I'm just going to go up to my room for a bit," I tell my parents and Kurt walks up the stairs with me. I open the door for him and then shut it behind me, leaning my head back to rest on it. I let out a long breath.

"Blaine?" I hear Kurt's voice close to my ear. I slide my back down along the door to sit on the floor, Kurt follows me. He links his arm through mine and intertwines our fingers together. I stare at them. "Blaine?" He asks again.

I think I'm just going to talk now.

"My dad spent the day with us. It was amazing Kurt, I was really, really happy. But I still can't help but feel that it hasn't changed anything. He didn't say a word to me in there, it felt exactly the same as before. I just- I just thought that today would just make everything from the past few years disappear. Ms. Hadie is going to be okay. But she's a piano teacher Kurt, a piano _player_. What is she going to do if she has permanent damage to her hand? It's just, a lot is happening and on top of all of this, Rachel is going to freak out at me on Monday after missing glee today. It's just too much and I want it to go away. I don't know. I don't know." I shake my head, saying almost all of it in one breath, just wanting to get it out. Kurt smiles sadly at me and lifts his hand up to my hair, pushing it back from my forehead. He presses a kiss to my shoulder and I lean into his touch.

"She will still be able to play, love. It will be a bit different, but this isn't going to take that away from her," he pauses, taking a deep breath, "when I spoke to your dad this morning, he said when your mom told him to let you take that day off he knew right away that he would be staying home too. He didn't go into detail about it but, I guess he knew how hard this would be on you-"

"How would he know that?" I demand sharply. I know Kurt doesn't know the answer but my anger is starting to rise. Kurt remains patient, but seems to not have an answer.

"I'm sorry Blaine," he lowers his voice and moves close, "he just seemed to know, I didn't question it."

I take a deep breath so that my voice would be steady when I spoke, "No, I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just so confused right now..." I trail off.

Kurt rubs my back gently but doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to because he's _there._ We sit in silence for a long time, only to move when we hear a new voice downstairs.

I look at Kurt who is already looking down at me and he wipes a tear away from my cheek that I didn't know was there. I shift so that I can pull him into a hug. "I love you," I whisper into his neck.

"I love you too," he speaks softly in my ear. I stand and pull him up to his feet. We go downstairs to discover who the voice belongs to and find Cooper Anderson standing in my kitchen eating a particularly large sandwich.

* * *

A/N: _I know I've been coming out with these chapters pretty fast but just a heads up it may be a couple of days before the next one due to a busy weekend. But no worries, it'll get here. :) _


	6. Too Loud

A/N: _Hello again! Sorry for the wait there, I had a super busy weekend and then got called into work and blah blah excuses excuses. But enough of those as the chapter is here! Thank-you so much to everyone reading and reviewing this, it really means a lot to me! This is probably my longest chapter so far, I hope you enjoy it!_

_I don't own Glee or it's characters._

* * *

Too Loud

Kurt headed home shortly after we found Cooper. Of course he only left after a very energetic hug and hello for both of us. When visiting hours start again for the evening Cooper offers to drive me to the hospital. Susan hasn't called to say Ms. Hadie is awake yet, but I just need to see her.

We arrive just before 6 o'clock and soon after speaking to reception, I find myself at Ms. Hadie's doorway. Susan sees me in the hallway and smiles softly at me, gesturing for me to enter the room. I step in quietly and she stands from her chair beside the bed. He walks to be and takes my hand and says, "I'm going to do get some more coffee, she's in good hands with you Blaine." And she was gone. I stand there for a moment, and then my eyes shifted towards the bed. She is sleeping, her face clean but wearing a few cuts and scrapes. She has a lot of wires and machines around her. Her left arm is all wrapped up. I lower myself into the chair beside her and rest my hand on hers.

"Hi," I say quietly. I whip my head around to the door to see if anyone is there, feeling silly. But she's just sleeping; I'm not really talking to _no one_. I turn back to Ms. Hadie and continue speaking in a hushed voice, "Hi, it's Blaine. Um, I'm really glad that you're okay, I-I was scared that you'd leave. Kurt said that you'd make it though," I smile thinking of how absolutely perfect Kurt has been throughout everything, "he also said that you'll still play. I'm sure you know that, or maybe you've been worrying about that too, if your hand is damaged. But Kurt says it won't stop you. I believe him."

I don't say anything else, but I stay for a while. I know that it wasn't this inspired movie moment speech or anything, but it's just talking to one of my favourite people. Simple, nothing special but it means the world.

* * *

Cooper and I get home and find my father reading in the living room and mom is sleeping upstairs. Cooper sits down to talk to dad about what he's been up too and I quietly slip away to my room. It's early still but I'm exhausted. I decide to call Kurt to say goodnight in case I fall asleep. He answers on the second ring.

"Hello Blaine!"

"Hello Kurt, you got home alright?" I ask.

"Yes, I did. How are you? Did you see Ms. Hadie yet?" I hear movement in the background and guess that Kurt is settling on his bed, I do the same.

"Yeah, we just got home. She was asleep but everything is good they say." I answer.

"That's wonderful Blaine! You sound tired, love. Are you alright?" Kurt's tone turns worried.

I smile a bit, "Have I told you lately how perfect you are?" There's a pause from Kurt and I can just see his surprised expression at the compliment. It's not that I never compliment him, I do every chance I get, but he's still surprised every time.

"Well, now that you mention it I haven't heard that one in a while," I can hear the smile clear in his voice and he lightly laughs, "I love you, Blaine. You never did answer my question though, how are you feeling?" The concern returns to his voice.

"Yes love, I'm fine. Like you said, I'm just really tired. That's why I called now, in case I fall asleep," I chuckle.

"Well we do have a very important day of movie watching tomorrow so you should rest up," Kurt jokes.

"Mmm, this is true," I say as my eyelids get harder to keep open.

"Go to sleep Blaine, I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt says in a gentle voice.

"Mmm, okay," I yawn, "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Will you come to see her with me tomorrow? I've talked about you a lot, I think she'd like to meet you," I say because Ms. Hadie has said may times that she would love to meet Kurt, but also because I really want him there with me.

"Of course, I will! I would love to meet her too," Kurt answers and I smile.

"Goodnight Kurt. I will see you tomorrow!" I say, half asleep at this point.

"Goodnight Blaine, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I wake up the next morning and am surprised to find Cooper up as well. He is eating a bowl of cereal when I enter the otherwise empty kitchen and I join him at the table.

"Where are mom and dad?" I ask Cooper, grabbing an apple out of the bowl there.

"Dad's at work and mom is with um, Susan, your teacher's daughter?" Cooper questions and I nod, "I guess she's been staying at your teacher's house and mom went to help her get settled and stuff."

"Oh, that'll be good for her. Dad's working on a Saturday morning?" Cooper shoots me a look, "Right," I say, "Of course he is." I look down at my half eaten apple. Dad works every Saturday but for some reason I thought he'd be home today.

"So brother, what time is the boyfriend going to make an appearance?" Cooper asks me, immediately lightening the mood with a smirk.

"Ah, sometime this afternoon I think."

Cooper stands and takes his dishes over to the sink, running the water and testing the temperature before washing them. I throw my apple core away and make my way to the living room where the piano lives. I run my hand over the keys without pressing them down. I've been craving it but I haven't had time since Ms. Hadie's accident. I turn when I sense someone behind me and see Cooper leaning against the door frame. I look at him in silence, which he breaks after a moment,

"So, I was just going to go for a run, I might be gone a while," he gives me a smile and a wink then heads out of the house wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Cooper doesn't run. He'll probably just end up walking around the neighbourhood, maybe say hi to some old friends that still live around here. He knows I need the time alone right now and for that I am grateful. I love that I don't have to tell him what I'm feeling most of the time, he always just _knows_.

I take a deep breath before I move my fingers across the keys. I play things from memory today; I don't think I'll be able to focus on reading anything new right now. I just need the outlet. I don't pause between songs; they just flow together, getting louder and faster as I go. I ignore the way they're supposed to be played and soon I'm almost pounded the keys in as quickly as I can. My eyes close and I am completely lost in the music. I breathe easier now and my mind goes blank. All I can see it music and sounds. I play for a long time. I play and I play and I play-

"BLAINE! Please, what are you doing? There's no need to be playing that loud." I stop, pulling my fingers away as if the keys were on fire. My dad walks past the living room door where he had stopped and went into his office, closing the door. I don't turn around and I hold my breath without realizing it. The office door opens again and my father walks straight passed the room I'm still occupying. I hear the front door opening and Cooper's voice.

"Dad! Done working already?"

"No, just needed to come back for some files I forgot here," he says it in a rush and I can hear him brush past Cooper quickly. I continue listening as his car pulls out of the driveway and down the street. When the road is quiet Cooper's footsteps come toward the living room.

"Blaine?" He asks. I don't answer, I finally let out the breath I was holding in and feel my hands start to tremble a bit.

"Blaine?" Cooper asks again, urgency clear in his voice. He comes to stand behind me and I feel his hands rest on my shoulders and I take in a deep shuddering breath, "Blaine, what happened? Did- did he say something to you?"

I shake my head quickly. It's stupid, I shouldn't let something like this bother me. My dad's right, I was playing too loud and I should've- "Blaine, please." I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a new voice beside me.

Kurt.

My hands are still trembling and I can feel tears threatening to spill. He slowly sits down on the bench beside me keeping on arm around my shoulders and taking a trembling hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

"It's nothing, it's nothing," I speak the words quietly, mostly to myself.

"No Blaine, it's something. If something's bothering you tell us. It's okay," Cooper says.

I quickly wipe a tear away from my cheek and stand up, "No, um, really. I'm fine. I just uh- I'm fine." I say avoiding everyone's eyes. I know they both see right through me, but they both decide to leave it after a moment. I guess that there were some shared looks between the two of them first.

Cooper speaks first, "Okay, what are we watching first then?"

"I think we should start with our Disney movie selection!" Kurt says brightly, skipping over to my side and wrapping his arms around me. I'm a little surprised by the sudden change in tone but I gladly return the embrace, hiding my face in Kurt's neck. Cooper goes to grab some popcorn and instructs us to get the movie ready. It's just an excuse to leave us alone though and we remain wrapped in each other's arms. I hear Kurt's almost silent words next to my ear, "Talk to me later, love. It breaks my heart to see you upset."

My breath catches at his words and I tighten my arms around him giving a silent answer to his question, 'okay, later.'

* * *

By the time our first movie has ended I have almost forgotten about earlier. I am laughing and chatting with Cooper and Kurt and adding some commentary to the movie. We all pile on the couch, Kurt's hand in mine the whole time, just a constant reminder that he's there. Cooper spills the popcorn all over the couch at one point and that sends us into a laughing fit, until we can calm down enough to clean it up and start another movie.

My parents both get home around the same time, my mother coming in to say hello to us and my father rushing back into his office, closing the door. Without realizing what I'm doing I reach for the remote and turn the volume on the television down. No one says anything and we are all summoned into the kitchen to help with dinner.

* * *

Kurt and I end up sitting on the front porch after dinner. We were excused from clean up and decided to come outside. We sit on the step hand in hand.

Kurt's thumb runs across my knuckles and asks, "Will you tell me Blaine?" I know what he's talking about. I look at our hands and open my mouth to speak,

"It's stupid..." I begin.

"Blaine, nothing you can say will be stupid," Kurt interrupts.

"No, no, really, I just- I was playing today. I mean, I haven't for a while. Well now that I think about it it's really only been a few days, but it just felt like forever, you know? I'm sorry, I'm rambling," I close my eyes trying to sort out my thoughts. Kurt remains quiet, giving me time to think, "I was playing and my dad came home to get something. I was playing really loud, I wasn't even thinking about it. I should've been more aware of other people coming. I just didn't think, he told me to keep it down and I don't know I was surprised that he was there at all and I felt like such_ an idiot!_" I explain quickly, making sure I get it all out. I take a deep breath when I'm done talking and look over to Kurt finding sad eyes looking back at me.

"Blaine, listen to me. You are not stupid and you are not an idiot. You are perfect and you didn't do anything wrong. I get it, why you were playing. You've been through a lot these past few days and you needed somewhere to let it all out. You find that in playing. It's something so personal to you, it makes sense that you reacted how you did when you found someone listening, and what's worst they told you what you were doing was wrong," Kurt speaks softly but firmly, I feel my eyes begin to water making my vision blurry, "but Blaine, it's not. I may not have heard you play but I _know_ how talented you are and how seriously you take your music. It's a part of who you are and it is nothing but _right_." Kurt finishes and takes my face in his hands and presses his mouth to mine. I return the kiss, bringing my hands up to Kurt's face as well. Kurt's fingers tangle in my hair and he tilts his head to the side deepening the kiss further.

A pull back a few moments but keep my forehead against his. My face is still damp from tears and I ignore it for now. "Why can't he see that?" I whisper.

Kurt angles his head up to look at me without breaking contact causing his nose to brush against mine, "I don't know, love and I'm sorry that he doesn't. Maybe he will someday, maybe you just have to show him." I shake my head. How am I supposed to show him that? He hates it when I play. It's not like he'll listen, even if I try.

I don't say any of this to Kurt though. I just shake my head and press a light kiss to his lips once more. He pulls away first to look at me, his blue eyes meeting mine.

"Why don't we go to the hospital? Visiting hours aren't over for a while. Maybe I'll be able to meet Ms. Hadie." Kurt offers.

I nod and smile, "Okay, I'll drive."

* * *

A/N: _Reviews are always welcome, I really would love some feedback! We'll meet Ms. Hadie again in the next chapter. See you again soon!_


	7. Empty Room

A/N: _This chapter is just a short one from Kurt's point of view. I wanted to just briefly show his side and let you guys in on what's going through his head during all of this. I hope you enjoy and I would love any feedback! Thanks for reading!_

_Disclaimer:__I don't own Glee or it's characters. _

* * *

Empty Room

Blaine leads the way up to Ms. Hadie's room. She's asleep when we arrive and the nurse tells us she should wake up soon as she's been asleep for a while now. Blaine insists that I sit in the chair beside the bed like the gentleman that he is. I sit and ask him to get us some coffees while we wait. I need him gone for a moment so I can put my plan into action. When he agrees and leaves the room, I hope that she'll wake up before he gets back.

Just as I think it, she does. Her eyes open slowly and look towards me. Her brow furrows and a frown appears on her face.

I smile at her gently, "Hi, I'm Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend. I think he's mentioned me before. He's just down getting coffee right now but I was hoping to talk to you. How are you feeling?"

The frown is quickly replaced with a kind smile, "I'm alright, I'm alright. Kurt. Yes, yes of course, Blaine has told me all about you! It's so wonderful to meet you dear! What did you need to talk about?"

I breathe in slowly, "I was hoping you ask you something. About Blaine," I glance at the empty doorway.

"What is it? He's alright, yes?" A worried look crossed over her features and I quickly assure her,

"Yes, he's fine. I just- I wondered if you knew anything about why he can't play in front of anyone. I've asked him and I mean, he's open about the topic, he just doesn't know the answer. I was wondering if you had an idea. Wow, I'm sorry for dumping all this on you right when you wake up," I start but she silences me with a wave of her hand so I wait for her response that comes after a few moments of thought.

She nods, "Yes, I know. I know exactly when and why this started. But I'm afraid that I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to let Blaine do that."

I look at her confused, "But Blaine doesn't know why. He just can't."

She shakes her head slightly, "He knows. He just doesn't know he knows," she smiles, "Blaine is a wonderful boy. He's such a talented piano player and an excellent performer. A few years ago something in his life changed and his playing changed with it. I don't think he's aware of what it was though."

I consider this for a moment, and start to say something when I hear Blaine come back; I turn towards the door and watch him come back into the small room, two Styrofoam cups in hand. He has a huge smile on his face as he rushes over and I quickly stand to let him sit, taking the coffees from his grip. Blaine and Ms. Hadie launch into conversation and I watch quietly as my mind races.

I hate that Blaine can't play for people. That's not because I want so badly to hear him play or anything like that (although I do) but that I've seen him perform songs for glee and the warblers and anytime he can really. _Anyone_ can tell by the look of pure joy on his face that he loves it. He told me that piano is more personal for him and I one hundred percent understand that, but I also know how he used to love playing for his mother. I want to be able to help him get that back, so they have that something to share again.

Something in his life changed a few years ago. The main thing I can think of is when he transferred to Dalton. That doesn't make any sense though, if anything Dalton made Blaine better at performing and putting himself out there. But according to Ms. Hadie, Blaine knows what it is; I'll just have to help him to know that.

* * *

I stroll through the halls of the hospital while Blaine catches up with Ms. Hadie, giving them some privacy. I haven't been in this hospital before so I search around the ground level and come across a large, empty room. Well, empty of _people,_ that is. There are however, couches, tables and chairs, and an old looking grand piano at the far end of the room under the windows. I guess that it must be an activity room of some sort. There's no one around so I push open the door and step in. I look around; there are pictures on the walls of different events that have been held here and a lot of smiling faces. I smile to myself as I walk; thinking of how great it is to see that in a building that has the ability to hold so much sadness.

When I reach the piano, I sit and press a few keys down, playing out a few chords. I leave it at that and when I stand up I find a young nurse standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry, there was no one in here and I was just waiting for someone..." I begin. She holds up a hand for me to stop talking.

"It's no problem hun; we haven't had anyone use that piano in a while actually. Do you play?" She asks me stepping forward into the room. For some reason I'm surprised by her question but I answer quickly,

"Yes, I play. Just for fun really, I love music." She smiles at me then says,

"Would you be interested in playing for the patients sometime? They always really enjoy it but we haven't had anyone in so long."

I stare at her for a moment, unsure of how to answer the question, "Um, I'll have to think about it. I have some musical friends; maybe we can put something together sometime..." I'm sure the glee club would come if I asked. I don't know what makes me want to help her so much, but seeing this place empty and the beautiful piano untouched sort of gets to me. Blaine would be so sad to see it just sitting there-

Blaine.

He can play here. While it's empty of course or maybe once Ms. Hadie is up for walks she can come and listen. The nurse just said something to me and I try to remember what it was. '_That would be wonderful!'_ That was it.

I smile at her again, "I'll talk to them. May I ask you something though?" She nods, "would my boyfriend be able to come to play, just by himself. He's visiting his piano teacher and hasn't really had anywhere to play, I think this could help him, he's been kind of down lately and I'm sure Ms. Hadie- that's his teacher- would love to come hear him again, they're very close you see-" the nurse once again holds up a hand to stop me as I ramble on. I close my mouth and await her response.

"Of course, there's a schedule on the door of when we have anything going on, this next week is looking a little empty actually. He can come by anytime. My name's Lisa if you need anything."

"Kurt, and thank-you," I'm surprised by how easy that was. I politely say goodbye to the nurse, wanting nothing now but to find Blaine.

* * *

A/N: _I guess I'll also just mention that I did change the genre from angst to hurt/comfort just because I felt it was more the latter than angst really. I don't know, I haven't gone to heavy on the angst so far I thought :/ It might just switch back but I thought hurt/comfort was more fitting, thoughts?_


	8. Monday

A/N: _Hello hello! Okay so don't hate me for all these little chapters but that just seems to be what's happening. So yes, this is another (very very) short one (I'm sorry!) as I'm saving Blaine talking to his dad for the next chapter which will answer questions and we will all learn some things about Blaine and his dad and his playing and ALL of life's most difficult questions (or maybe not). But ugh, I'm so sorry, it's painfully short. Anyway, enjoy this filler-ish chapter and please review, I would love the feedback! And I still don't own glee. _

* * *

Monday

Talking to Ms. Hadie has really calmed my nerves. It had felt like every little thing was piling on my shoulders and the weight just disappeared when I was able to see that yes, she would be fine. We talked for a long time, just catching up.

When Kurt returned to the room, they spoke a bit more. Ms. Hadie was always so excited to meet him and I was so happy that they were; two of the most important people in my life, and we are all okay.

Kurt and I say our goodbyes, with promises to come and visit again soon. When we reach the hallway I head for the door but stop when Kurt grabs my hand and steers me in the other direction.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" I ask but allow him to pull me down the hall.

"Shh, I have something to show you, come on!" Kurt smiles at me and I raise my eyebrow. What on earth is he going to be showing me in a hospital? But I don't argue with him and soon we're in the elevator going down.

"So...what are you showing me?" I ask, still curious.

Kurt smiles over at me, "So impatient. I just want to show you something I found when I was walking around today; I think you'll like it." He leans over to place a quick kiss to my lips and soon the elevator door opens and we're walking down yet another hallway.

After a few turns we reach our destination. Kurt steps in front of me to open the door and we step in the room. Kurt is looking across to the other end of the room while I'm looking at Kurt, wearing a questioning look. His eyes slide back in my direction, his eyebrows rise and he tilts his head towards where he was looking before, a hint of a smile gracing his face.

I look across the room to where he indicates and my eyes lands on the beautiful grand piano sitting in the small sliver of light peeking through the curtains. I take a couple steps forward and then look back at Kurt, who is still looking at me. He shrugs, "You can play here. Lisa, a nurse, says it's empty a lot of the time and she said you're welcome to come in whenever there's nothing going on." He walks up to me and takes my hand and pulls me to the piano, sliding onto the bench and he plays me a song.

* * *

I feel so much better. Ms. Hadie is okay, Cooper being at home has been awesome and Kurt, as always, is perfect. When he showed me the piano at the hospital I was shocked. I didn't even think he noticed I wasn't able to play at home let alone thought to find somewhere else for me. It felt amazing to have someone looking out for me like that. But as the warmth of the good things in life become known, the cold always finds its way back in. Why is it that this always seems to happen on a Monday?

* * *

"Blaaaaine!" I hear the shriek as I'm heading to meet Kurt before first period and cringe. Crap. I completely forgot about the Rachel thing. It was supposed just go away! Sighing, I turn to greet Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel, I-"

"Good morning Blaine. Kurt talked to me this morning and I just wanted to tell you myself that I get it. I don't want to add to the long list of things you have on your plate right now so I will be asking Tina to play for me. But I would like to thank you for offering to help me," she smiles brightly, "see you in glee!"

She's gone and I'm confused. Then, as it would happen, Kurt sneaks up behind me, tapping my shoulder making me jump and spin around. "You talked to Rachel?" I say before I even think and his face wears a shocked expression for a moment then softens, but holds onto a hint of worry.

"Yes, I did. And I hope that's okay! It's just that I know you didn't want to do it in the first place and then all this stuff happened and I knew you wouldn't be able to say no so I talked to her and I'm sorry," some of his words slur together as he rushes them out and he takes in a flustered breath when he finishes.

"Kurt, it's okay. I- thank-you." I say shyly. His wide eyes snap up to meet mine.

"You're welcome," is all he says. I weight lifts a little more off my shoulders so I smile at Kurt. The bell rings and we start walking, side by side, without saying a word.

"So..." Kurt begins but stops himself and goes quiet.

"What is it?"

Kurt hesitates, "I was wondering... if you had talked to your dad at all?" Kurt looks unsure and bites his bottom lip.

I, however, look down at my shoes; a little bit of the cold creeping back into my mind, "No, not yet. Actually, not at all. Ever since Cooper left I haven't seen much of him."

Kurt's expression turns sad and he pulls me into a hug, which surprises me, but I return the embrace. When we separate I ask, "What was that for?"

Kurt tilts his head, "What do you think? I love you and I care about you and I want you to know that I am here for you and I'll still be here when you talk to your dad, whether it's good or bad, and as long as you'll have me after that."

I take a moment to process the small speech made by my boyfriend, lightly blush and reply, "Forever."

* * *

"Dad?"

"Blaine, what is it?"

"I was hoping we could talk for a minute?"

"Not now Blaine, I have piles and piles of paperwork to go through, ask your mother if you need something."

But I need you.


	9. Ready To Listen

A/N: _Hello again! I'm so sorry for the delay, but between a broken computer, moving to school, a bit of writers block and whatever else I've been up to lately, it just wasn't happening. But I'm back with a brand new chapter! Please please review, I'd really appreciate every single one of your thoughts! Also check out my new story called 'Lunch Break', just a simple one-shot full of Klaine fluff. :) Okay, I'll stop talking now, enjoy! :)_

Ready to Listen

"How's Kurt doing? I haven't seen him since I met him; you should bring him by again." Ms. Hadie tells me between bites of vanilla pudding.

"Sure, I'll ask him to come with me later this week," I reply. She eats another spoonful of pudding then sets it down on the table beside her bed.

"So are you ever going to tell me what was bothering you when you came to my house?" She asks me this with a knowing smile on her lips.

I sigh and tear my eyes away from the window, "Nah, it's nothing, I was just having a bad day." I run my hand through my hair and shut my eyes, tired from lack of sleep. I then realize that this is a dead giveaway.

"Blaine, Kurt said you haven't been playing a lot lately. That's not like you, what's going on in your head?" I stand up and walk to the window, thinking about what I'm going to say. I have no idea what the answer to her question is.

When I turn back to face Ms. Hadie I see her waiting patiently for my response.

"I... I'm fine. Honestly, I am. I'm being stupid and over analysing things and worrying about stuff that doesn't need to be worried about." I look over and give her an unconvincing smile, "See? Still the same old me!"

Of course she was not convinced.

"Blaine..." she prompted.

I leaned my head to the side, stretching my neck and closing my eyes, breathing in deeply. Ms. Hadie smiles softly at me and waits. I look back at her for a moment, thinking of what to say.

"Would you like to go for a bit of a walk? Are you okay to do that?" I ask her and her smile widens.

"I would love that Blaine. I can walk just fine, I assume we're not going anyway where too far away," she jokes lightly and stands up slowly. I move to take her arm and once she gets her feet where she wants them she allows me to lead her from the room. She speaks to a nurse standing in the hallway just down from her room and the nurse smiles and nods; telling Ms. Hadie to make sure she takes is slow.

I lead her down to the room Kurt showed me a few days before.

I slowly walked to the piano without saying anything, pulling out a chair for Ms. Hadie to sit down on. She didn't speak either and simply sat and watched as I settled myself onto the piano bench.

I rest my fingers lightly against the keys then gently press them sounding a simple chord. The sound wasn't perfect, since the piano was barely used, but it was still so beautiful.

Ms. Hadie remains silent while I slowly prepare to play something. After a deep breath I close my eyes and I finally begin to play again.

* * *

I come home from the hospital to what I thought was an empty house. I played for an hour, Ms. Hadie listening quietly, commenting when she caught something that I should work on, only as a piano teacher would. It felt amazing to be about to play again, it felt like a huge weight was lifted from my tired shoulders and I wasn't ready to give that feeling up yet. But it was still Monday.

I came into the kitchen humming a random tune to myself and opened the fridge, staring into it for a moment before picking out a container of leftovers to heat up, not really being in the mood to cook a meal for just myself. As I turn to place the container on the counter, my heart leaps out of my chest and I let out a gasp when I see my father standing in the doorway.

"Oh! I didn't know anyone was in here, you scared me." I say before gluing my gaze on the food in front of me, putting it out on a plate.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Blaine." My father speaks quietly and comes to reach around me and grabs a beer from the fridge door. This is an odd thing for him to do, he usually only drinks on holidays and long weekends when he doesn't have to be working. He begins to leave the room, but hesitates at the door and turns to look at me. I raise my gaze to meet his and wait for his words.

"I'm in the garage, if you want to join me when you're done there. Working on the car again." And he disappears from sight. I star after him for a moment debating. I don't really understand my father sometimes. He barely speaks a word to me for years, then one day we have an amazing bonding day and then silence again. So is he just trying again today? Or is this another 'getting my hands dirty to turn me straight occasion?'

But I want to spend time with him and that is the thought that wins. I leave my food where it is, no longer hungry and walk out to the garage where I find my dad with his head in the hood of the car.

"So what can I help with?" My dad raises his head to look over at me and _smiles_.

"Absolutely nothing, you can just sit right there, I'm almost done with this," he answers and returns to his work.

I stare at him. _Nothing?_

"Um, why did you invite me out here if I'm just going to be useless?" My dad stops working immediately at my words, wipes his hands on a rag and comes over to sit on one of the stools against the wall, motioning for me to do the same.

"You are not useless Blaine," he looks right at me, his tone serious, "never let anyone tell you that, especially not me. Look, I asked you to join me because I wanted to talk to you. I know things have been weird between us for the past few years and that's not okay. It shouldn't be that way between a father and son, but somehow it happened to us."

I open my mouth to speak but he raises his hand to silence me.

"Wait, just let me talk for a second okay?" I nod nervously, my mind racing, he takes a deep breath. "When you were younger I thought that raising you would be easy, I'd already raised Cooper, I figured you'd be the same as him. But you surprised me; you were different. You were into piano lessons while Cooper was into soccer practise. I didn't think this was a bad thing, plenty of kids go the music route but it just didn't click with me, you know? And then as you got older, you started to realize who you were… and so did I. I didn't know how to handle that. I never hated you for it, I promise you that, but honestly I didn't like it. I didn't understand it.

"So, I tried to blame the music. I know that was stupid but that's what happened. That's why I never listened to you play. That's why I never truly supported your music. And Blaine, I am so sorry for that. When you came out to your mother and I, I wasn't surprised because I already knew, and it just made me even more distant from you because now it was confirmed and I wasn't ready for that. But I was so wrong, and I know that now. Blaine, I am so sorry it took me so long to fully accept you. I never stopped loving you and I'm so sorry if I ever made you think that I did. I'm sorry for not listening to you or to your music. I know it's important to you, I can see it in everything you do." I stared in shock as he paused to take a breath, I could feel my eyes beginning to tear up. I focused on breathing as my father spoke again.

"When you came to me either today, what I did was awful," I begin to protest, tell him that it's okay (even if it really wasn't) but he keeps speaking, "I should never turn you away like that. You come first and I want you to be able to come to me with anything, anytime. I'm so sorry that I once again made you feel alone."

I'm crying now, every emotion I've ever felt when my father was most distant over the years flooding back and crashing into me. My father stands and pulls me into a tight hug, never letting go as I cry into his shirt.

"I love you, Blaine. I'm so sorry." He speaks softly to me and I cling to him, desperate for his acceptance and comfort. He speaks over and over to me and my tears slowly fade away, leaving was standing in our embrace, neither willing to let go after so long without the other.


	10. Happy

A/N: _Hello again! Sorry it's been a while, school and stuff. But chapter 10 is here, I can't believe it's this long! That being said it should only be a few more chapters until we are done with this story. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter and please **please** leave me a review, your feedback would be so amazing! Read on my dears!_

Happy

I wake up easily the next morning, heading down to the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast. The talk with my father last night was amazing. We talked about everything that we missed over the past few years. He kept apologizing to me when I got into the bullying at school. He had known about it of course, but I never talked to him about it, I never told him just how bad it got behind the cuts and bruises on my skin.

Both my parents are already gone for the day so I eat quickly and head out the door so I can talk to Kurt before class. I find him standing at his locker searching through a pile of papers.

"Good morning beautiful!" I say happily. I see the smile grow on his face as he turns to see me and pull him into a hug when he tosses the papers into his locker, forgotten.

"Somebody's happy this morning." He notices and pulls away from the hug to look at me. I smile down at my feet before I speak,

"I talked to my dad last night."

Kurt's eyes widen, "Really? What did he say? Is it safe to guess it was all good things? Oh, Blaine, I'm so proud of you!"

He pulls me into another tight hug and I laugh, "Yes, all good. He apologized for not accepting me sooner and that he had always tried to blame my music for making me who I was. He just didn't get that the music _is _who I am. But he gets it now, I told him everything about the bullies and how everything changed at Dalton and then of course, you." I finish and Kurt's face has lit up completely. He takes my hand as he speaks again,

"That's amazing Blaine. I can't even tell you how happy I am for you!" He leans in quickly to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks. I'm really happy." I smile at my feet again. I'm blown away at how good this feels, to finally have my father back in my life.

We are forced to part ways when the bell rings for class but I still have a smile on my face for the rest of the day.

* * *

Glee club has been a bit of a downer for me in the past few weeks with everything that's happened but today is different. I'm desperate to finally sing for real again and Mr. Schue asks for volunteers to accompany Rachel in the song we were rehearsing for the day, to everyone's surprise, I eagerly raise my hand.

"Blaine! You, uh, seem to be feeling better today." Mr. Schue observes.

"I am," I answer simply.

"Well, what does everyone think about Blaine taking this one?" He looks around the room and everyone nods happily, including Rachel. "Well perfect, come up Blaine."

I put everything into the song and performance and it feels amazing. Rachel and I receive a standing ovation and Kurt pulls me into a hug when I go to sit down next to him.

"That was spectacular Blaine, I'm really glad you got to do that, I think you needed it." He whispered against my ear. I reply with a 'thank-you' and return the embrace. Mr. Schue continues to speak up at the front, but I don't hear a thing, complete high off the performance.

* * *

The rest of the week flies by and by the end of it I'm amazed that nothing has ruined my good mood. My father and I have talked every day, sometimes about the past, sometimes about random things. I can't get my head around the feeling of having my dad back in my life.

* * *

The doctor's told Ms. Hadie that she should be able to leave the hospital in the next few days. Her daughter is going to stay with her while she gets used to being back and is comfortable again. Her hand still isn't completely healed but the doctor is optimistic. I'm still worried though; it scares me so much to think that she'll never be able to play the same as before the accident. She keeps telling me to stop worrying, but I can't.

Kurt comes over for dinner on Friday night since his dad and Carole planned a date night instead of the normal Friday-night family dinners at the Hummel residence. I'm still a little nervous when I hear my dad open the door for him; I think it's just a reflex now.

"Kurt! Come on in, dinner's almost ready. Blaine's upstairs, he should be down in a minute." My dad's voice travels up the stairwell and start to go down to the kitchen when I hear Kurt speak,

"I think it's really great that you talked to Blaine, Mr. Anderson. He's really happy now." I stop on the second step wanting to hear my father's reply.

There's a slight pause and then, "I honestly just hate that it took me this long, I never wanted to make him unhappy, but I know I did anyway." His voice is very quiet, something that rarely happens. I go downstairs and enter the kitchen just as Kurt is about to say something. He closes his mouth and looks over at me. I smile at him but walk right to my father and hug him.

"I'm just glad you're here now. I really am happy now." I say quietly. My father returns the hug and then steps back.

"I love you, son." He grins and then walks out of the kitchen so I turn to Kurt, and open my arms for him. He presses his lips to mine for a sweet kiss and we both pull away smiling.

* * *

We discuss everything from cars to glee club during dinner and I can't remember a time when I talked that much at home. Kurt and I end up doing the dishes when we're finished. My father goes to get some work done and my mother has her book club. I wash while Kurt dries. Of course, by 'wash' I mean playing with the bubbles and attempting to give Kurt a soap beard. This earns me a playful glare and water splashed all over my cardigan. Once we stop laughing and we're finally finished we go up to my room. Kurt sits on my bed and picks up a magazine while I change out of my wet shirt.

I slip on a plain white t-shirt and crawl onto the bed to lie beside Kurt. We're both lying on our stomachs and Kurt slides the magazine so we can both see it. I just glance at it, having already read it myself, and then turn my attention to Kurt. I press kisses along his jaw and he turns to meet me when I reach his lips. I push the magazine off the bed and twist so that I'm leaning on my elbow. Kurt fingers come up and tangle in my hair, most of the gel gone after the long day. Kurt rolls onto his back and I follow so our chests are pressed together, our lips still moving. We kiss for a few minutes then I rest my forehead against his. We are both breathing fast and I can feel his heart racing against mine.

"Kurt, remember when I promised you a date someday?"

I can feel Kurt's brow furrow and I press a light kiss there. "What do you mean Blaine? When did you-" Kurt's eye soften when he realizes what I'm talking about. I promised Kurt I would play for him someday.

"I've been playing almost everyday at the hospital and I want you to come with me tonight." I've been thinking about it all week. Everyday I'm there, just enjoying it and thinking how much I wanted Kurt there with me. A smile slowly grows on Kurt's face and I can't help but return it. He nods, "Yes, yes I want to hear you play, Blaine!" He pulls me into a tight hug.

"Well then my love, it's a date!"


End file.
